Colors Fade to Gray
by Titanium Heartache
Summary: Danny has to get away from Sam for a while, and Sam misses him. A lot.


**_A/N: Another little relic I found in my collection. :3 Here's a little one-shot inspired by the song When You Leave (Numa Numa) by Alina. Obscure references! Yeah!_**

**_After PP_**

It was the worst fight they had ever had, and she regretted it more than anything else. It had started as something small, like him not recycling or something. She didn't even remember. It had quickly escalated into an all-out brawl, and then she mentioned _him_. She tried to apologize, to say he was nothing like _him_, but it was too late.

So he left.

He said he was just going to go to the Ghost Zone for a while to train with Frostbite and cool down a bit, not to worry, the town would be safe without him a while. But she knew his real reason: to get away from her. The thought hurt her more than being slammed into a building, and it was her fault. She rubbed the growing tears from her eyes and stared at his receding form until it was just a small dot on the horizon. As she looked around her drab, black room, the colorlessness became less of a statement of her individuality and more of a testament to how much color he put into her life, even though his superhero costume was black and white, but that wasn't the point. The point was, now that he was gone, her life seemed to have lost all color.

She remembered the words she had said with saddening clarity. She knew what she should have said but didn't. She never had to bring _him_ up, and shouldn't have. But she did, and now it was too late. _He_ was no longer a possibility, _he_ technically didn't exist, and he was nothing like _him_. She was so focused on making him see things her way that she compared him to _him_. And that was not a good thing. Now he was gone, away from her, mad at her, not wanting to even hear from her. One little sentence and their steadily growing bond was broken, at least temporarily.

She couldn't even tell herself it wasn't her fault, because it was. It was all her fault.

She went to the mall to clear her head. Even the black she usually wore seemed too colorful for her state of emotion. She lingered by a display of shirts for his fans, fingering the logo. A logo she had made herself.

She bought a shirt for herself. It didn't matter what the cashier thought, that she had the real thing, why get a shirt? She didn't care about that. She was wearing it to show her love, to show that she really did care, that she was wrong, that she was sorry.

She hoped he would see.

It wasn't long before the town noticed his disappearance. Since he wasn't there, attacks had lessened, and the ones that did occur were easily stopped. The town missed its hero. She missed her hero.

She stole the Speeder and went to the Far Frozen. He wasn't there. Frostbite said he'd gone to permanently close Vlad's portal, and visit 'a friend' on the way back. She knew who that was: Clockwork.

She caught up with him at Clockwork's lair. He ignored her. She stepped out and ran up to him. When he continued to ignore her, she grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. He glared at her before noticing her new shirt. His eyebrows went up in confusion, but his eyes remained narrowed in anger. She didn't give him a chance to do anything. She reached up, wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him as passionately as she had ever. When she pulled away, she apologized, then ran back to the Speeder and left before he could move.

She waited for him all night. He never came.

She reasoned he could be held up fighting or something, but she couldn't even convince herself. It was going to take a lot for her to be forgiven.

After a few days had passed, she had retreated even farther into her cocoon of darkness than she had ever gone before. Her parents tried to get her out, but their efforts were fruitless. She felt that all the colors of her life had faded away with him and it would take a miracle to get them back.

That miracle came a week into her full retreat from the world. Her room, now pitch-black, was suddenly invaded by a blinding light she was no longer used to. It was him. She ran out from her cocoon of bed sheets and embraced him, and was overjoyed when he embraced her back. It seemed his time away from her had worked, and he was ready to forgive her. She wept with happiness and they stood, embracing, she the creature of the dark and he the angel who brought her light.

And the colors returned to her life.

_**A/N: I hope you like this short, romancy one-shot. :3**_

_**If you don't get it, the 'him' in italics Sam is referring to is Dan.**_


End file.
